


The Dark Descent

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Corruption, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cloud is not ready for Sephiroth's strength. Not enough to deal with him as a young, broken man. Sephiroth doesn't let that chance go, taking the man deep into his horrible world.
Relationships: Sephiroth & Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 81





	The Dark Descent

The headaches were absurd. Since Cloud had finished his first mission with Avalanche, having Tifa close to him again, it wasn't easy to keep his mind clear every day. The more he kept living his life, between combat, new people to meet, new experiences...the more Cloud felt attracted by something that was far from him, still, and yet so close. It was like the time that he was living wasn't real, when his head was split into two during some nights. It was like he, Cloud, wasn't even existing in the first place.

But the deaths, the pain, the wounds, the destruction, the smiles, and the memories. They were all there. Cloud would wake up and feel the weight of them on his skin and heart. It was the Mako. Maybe something else. His mind dissociating to avoid seeing something his heart couldn't take. But what was it?

It didn't matter.

He dreamt about fighting Sephiroth with his friends, of defying fate itself, but when his eyes were opened everything was still the same. The slums, ShinRa keeping their shitty activities, Aerith searching for him to get help gathering her flowers.

It was like going back in time, Cloud thought. Stuck in a timeline that wasn't his. But.

One day things simply kept going. And the rewind sensation, alongside with his constant, burning headaches, faded away. The pain would still make him feel dizzy, but he was definitely going back to normal. And so his life was. After the Don's little quest to give a hand to Tifa, Cloud - embracing quite peacefully a new side of himself he never experienced, but with complete quietness over it, returned to his daily stuff to do, monsters to kill and so on.

He felt often a weird sensation.

Cloud hallucinated Sephiroth so many times he had lost count. Yet, his mind would often fell in the memories of him. It was repulsive. Making his soul break in half only to recover after a day or two. Cloud kept his mind as occupied as possible. The steel of his sword against his enemies better than anything else, especially venting, as Tifa asked him to do multiple times. There was nothing to say. He, Cloud, the SOLDIER, had nothing to say. Sephiroth was dead. His mind played tricks on him. He didn't know why. That was it.

Cloud's mind wasn't exactly under control after the terrible destruction on Sector 7. The destruction left him silent, hidden behind a facade of strength as his mind went so far. Too far. He quietly accepted to help the people in need before proceeding towards the plan on saving Aerith. But somehow, he took his time. Maybe seeing all that pain struck a nerve inside Cloud. He remembered flames, he remembered screams. He remembered a beautiful sky washing away the dirt and the blood of a faceless man.

No. Stop it.

And therefore, Cloud helped. Killing monsters, reconstructing what was possible, and the whole team knew how important their friend was, but how important was their home, too.

Cloud found himself, after a long day of work, to visit Elmyra. The tragic woman that kept Aerith as a daughter, protecting her from getting hurt again by the evil that surrounded her. Or at least she tried, as much as possible. Elmyra talked to him with some care, her worries attached to her face like a second skin. But she didn't press Cloud to go against ShinRa immediately. She knew the possible consequences of going against them completely unprepared and way too much faithful. They needed time to prepare even for the worst. Jessie and the others were the perfect examples.

"Down there," Elmyra gestured, towards the clean waters surrounding her house. "take the bridge and go down there. The flowers are untouched, the grass pleasant to the touch, the river feels nice on your feet. Aerith often moved there when she needed to think, sometimes for entire nights."

Was it a way to tell Cloud he looked somehow off or tired? Maybe. But the man nodded, and Elmyra smiled at him before closing her door and shut herself in her humble home. Cloud moved easily, despite the tricky bridges and passages. He descended until he was finally in that small land, way under Aerith's house, and could see the vague light of the moon shining on the beautiful rivers, the flowers. Cloud went by the river, sat on the grass and slowly removed his boots. It was true, feeling the fresh water running against his feet felt kinda divine. Soothing his body and soul, no people around him, no sounds aside from nature's once, despite not being so far away from large tubes of steel and gears. They were old. Some of them not even functioning. Like Aerith's presence slowly made that little place in Sector 5 a mini natural heaven.

Cloud moved his sword from his back, keeping it next to him. He laid down and smelled the flower's scent until he was finally able to close his eyes and relax. It wasn't like trying to get some sleep in cold, solid beds like the slums' ones. Cloud was more used to them, or the hard floor, and it was scary how he felt like he was floating into nothingness. But he kept his eyes closed. Sighing as the cold water against his skin kept him somehow grounded.

It felt good. Perhaps.

And then, a voice.

"Gold."

His, voice. Cloud held immediately his head, feeling like it was cracking open. And then, silence. Even the sound of the river and of the wind was gone. He slowly opened his eyes, and around him, there was just an empty old building. The floor was freezing, but his sword was there. Fully dressed, as he had never even touched his boots, to begin with. It was a familiar sensation. The adrenaline and fear and disgust, how foolish Cloud was. Thinking of having found a place for peace. He immediately got up, his weapon ready in his grasp. It felt real. His skin reacting to a cold that was so strong, terrible, like an insidious killer.

Cloud looked up. And there he was. Sephiroth. Defying gravity, elegantly moving his one, dark angel as he gently touched the ground with his boots. A terrible beast. The Masamune held in his hand like it was part of him. Maybe it was.

"Gold."

Again, that word. Cloud didn't mind it, watching those dark, full lips creeping into a smile that held no kindness. Sephiroth was playing with him. As usual. And as usual, Cloud couldn't contain his anger. A feeling of attraction pooling in his guts like a horrendous dread, thankfully surpassed by a hatred that even Cloud himself couldn't explain. Because he couldn't remember. If not for vague flashbacks.

It hurt, though. It hurt enough to make him unleash his strength against the other, blade against blade, blade against skin and flesh. Cloud was quick, he had excellent reflexes. But it was like fighting a thing made of metal, at the same time so fast he couldn't even touch strands of his long, silver hair. Sephiroth smiled, pushed Cloud's chest with a free hand, and it was such a delicate touch it was absurd how it sent Cloud flying. His back hit a huge rock, and the man could feel blood pooling out of his mouth. His body slumped on a side, and he saw that his sword was a few meters away from him. Yet, Cloud couldn't move. Not even a finger. Like a doll that had no energy, just a mind perfectly functional.

"You broke it."

Sephiroth whispered, tilting his head like a curious cat. He jumped and calmly reached Cloud, rolling him on his back with a rude push of his boot. Cloud coughed up more blood. The pain shooting inside his entire body was excruciating and maddening. His eyes filled up with tears of suffering and humiliation. He was dying. In front of the worst entity the universe ever created.

"Your spine," Sephiroth continued out of the blue, ignoring Cloud's choking sounds getting out of him, his lungs desperately trying to have some air. "and then there's Gold."

Cloud blinked. He ignored his own tears, moving his eyes on his enemy.

"...ha...t..."

A gurgle. What. Where's this fucking gold. It was a terrible dream. And it felt so real. Cloud waited. Even if his eyes were full of hatred. It was a dream. But Sephiroth would pay, even if in his own mind.

"Your hair, Cloud. Gold. Your eyes, the purest sky, or the dept of that clean river you were relaxing into."

Sephiroth's voice was low, pleasant. It made Cloud disgustingly nauseous. But all he could do was gurgle up blood. His vision starting to fade. Cloud felt his body fighting. Like it was the real deal, like he was going to die for real. And his mind couldn't remember that it was a dream, that he would've been fine the moment he would open his eyes again. Cloud's body spasmed and his tears fell even more down his cheeks. Panic. Horrifying panic shooting through his broken body.

"...it's real, Cloud. Maybe not in your time, but here, it is. You're not ready. I will make sure that you will never be."

Red. Cloud's vision was red, yet he could see Sephiroth's face near his, his hair falling on him like a cascade of silver. Those horrible eyes assisted his painful departing, thin, filled with a crooked joy. Those lips kept smiling, and Cloud heard a whisper. Something he couldn't make out because his mind and body finally gave in.

It was morning when the sun was shining against his face. Cloud woke up covered in sweat, curled up into a recovery position. No boots. His sword next to him. Near the river, next to Aerith's house. It was just a nightmare. But his mind was lost for a second, like his soul needed to travel back to this current body, after leaving its old, lifeless one. Cloud slowly got up, and immediately felt a terrible pain on his back, where it broke in the dream. It was just a second of suffering. Breathing hard, Cloud dressed up and reunited with his sword, passing by Elmyra's house without even caring to say hi.

He needed to vent.

And he did. Sector 7 had its surroundings full of monsters. They appeared overnight, Tifa said, worried when she saw the brutal light inside Cloud's eyes. But she didn't inquire. She simply joined him and Barret to take care of the problem. Daily, it was a struggle. There was always something going on, keeping the team from departing towards Aerith's saving plan. It was simply inhuman to leave those people in the hands of that amount of destruction. The monsters, the illnesses spread by an absurd amount of rats filling up the already filthy streets. The people needed Avalanche's work more than ever, despite their own efforts to not give up, to start from the very worst of the situations.

Cloud would bust his balls off until he would need to take his turn to sleep. The sector was a mess for a reason: the vague stability it had before got literally bombarded. And it was like opening up the gates to a hoard of shit of all kinds, making the population shiver in fear while trying to not succumb to that nightmare.

The SOLDIER barely rested, in those days. They kept going, draining his team even when they had the food, the materia, the time to heal their wounds. It was simply a terrible situation. It was wearing everyone down, even Marlene, who wasn't allowed to go play outside anymore until things would eventually get better. Barret, Tifa and Wedge, alongside other people willing to help, demanded more moments for themselves when there was the possibility to do so. To think. To distract themselves. To rest.

Tifa tried only once to get into Cloud's room. Using her stress as an excuse to vent on Cloud how helpless she felt. Cloud accepted her. They weren't sharing true love, but a lustful faith towards a better future. A lustful faith towards the idea that, when the sector would've been able to go on on its own, Aerith would be still there, waiting. Cloud poured his pleasure into those welcoming folds, kissing Tifa for an instant before she simply moved away, gathering her clothes to run into her room for a cleanup. "Good night, Cloud." She whispered.

And Cloud replied with the same words until he was alone completely. It felt...wrong. Strange. As he went to clean his body, scratching off blood and dirt, attending to the few wounds that were still burning a bit. They barely all have time. But the terrible incidents, the monsters, it was like they were following precise rules. Rules that permitted Cloud to rest more than the others, despite his excellent job when on duty.

Gold.

A word, behind his back. It was a memory. But it made Cloud shiver, recollecting himself as he decided to take a breather. It wasn't sane. The sector during the night was at that point a death trap. But Cloud took his sword as usual, and just walked. His head wasn't empty, it was just tired. His body relieved by the recent orgasm but tensed up for many other reasons. Cloud didn't even notice that, when he looked around to understand where he had wondered to, he was exactly at that place.

The small land by the river, under Aerith's house. There were no lights inside it. Meaning that Elmyra was sleeping. Untouched, fortunately, by the terrible condition that sector 7 was. Cloud sat down, leaving his weapon by his side. He watched the clean water running nonstop, the vague lights from the sky, natural or not, making that place ever so relaxing. Cloud couldn't help but feel at peace only there. His heart bleeding, knowing that this place was Aerith's little heaven. Cloud and his group were trapped. They wanted to go and save their friends, but it was already enough to live for another day, sometimes. Too many people in need. Would Aerith be mad at them for having to take more time for her rescue, only to avoid further tragedies inside the sector? Cloud slowly laid down. Surrounded by beautiful, soft flowers. He closed his eyes, felt his body, or maybe his soul, being gently pulled down like he was finally going to sleep for hours.

Then, a voice. Again.

"Steel."

Cloud woke up inside a church. Not the one where Aerith always was. It was a warm, empty place. The smell of rotten wood making Cloud wanting to puke. He got up. His sword was on his back. His body, ready to fight. A nightmare. Once more.

"It still is the strongest smell in Midgar, isn't it?"

Sephiroth was behind him. Not too close, not too far. Cloud moved quickly and wasted no time on unleashing his rage against the ghost. The Masamune seemed like it was made of something indestructible. Cloud was better this time, delivering brutal attacks against Sephiroth's body, who then retreated for a second, hiding behind his beautiful, big wing.

"But that smell gets too painful when your mind goes in places, Cloud. Yes?" Sephiroth sighed, a vague moan of pain that disappeared in the humid wind as, after opening his wing, his wounds were nowhere to be found.

Fucker.

Sephiroth smirked.

"The smell of blood and steel isn't too different from each other. Is that what his scent was?"

His scent? Cloud's gaze opened wide. In a second, the familiar sensation came back to him. A flashback, a horrible pain, something so heavy it crushed his skull brutally, making his guard fall. No, not him, his soul pleaded. Do not remember. Not now.

But Sephiroth was already in front of him. Cloud tried to keep it together, attacking with a painful scream. Yet, Sephiroth's perfect face was simply splattered of a disgusting amount of blood. What?

Cloud's arms.

They were gone. From his head, his entire body went still for a moment to process the terrible wounds that Sephiroth had inflicted. Cloud saw his arms far away from him, Zack's-- his sword, still held by one of his hands. Cloud started to panic. Again. His body was reacting out of pain and adrenaline, trying to keep him alive from the profound loosing of blood.

"You have to live, Cloud. Embrace your dreams. Protect your honor as-"

"...no."

Pitiful. Cloud's voice was pitiful. His body giving up on him, kneeling in front of his enemy as he felt his life running away from him yet again. From that position, Sephiroth looked like an evil God. Yet his eyes held no mockery, despite the vague curve on his lips. Stop talking. Please.

"It hurts. It hurts, Cloud. Look at me, now."

And Cloud did. He gathered his strength to lock his eyes against the other's, as his vision was once again leaving him. It was a nightmare. Too vivid, but it was still a nightmare.

"Is it worth it? Remembering. Hating. Fighting against your nature. Losing, winning, watching these worlds going before you as your weight of pain becomes impossible to bear."

Cloud's eyes flared with hate. And then, they became dull, like a doll's.

"Play the hero, Cloud. Be the golden angel they want you to be. I'll be waiting."

Then, silence. Cloud didn't even notice his body hitting the ground. He felt, after a long while, a gentle breeze. The sensation that his soul was back on his original body still so strong inside him. Cloud woke up, surrounded by flowers. His sword next to him. The river making peaceful sounds. He was back.

But was he.

When he returned to sector 7, Tifa noticed he had problems holding things. Even a simple glass. It was like Cloud was trying to readjust the feeling of his limbs.

"It's difficult, I know. But we mustn't give up." Her voice was soothing. Cloud could see the bags under her eyes as she caressed his blond hair before leaving for her room. It was her time to rest a bit. And Cloud silently took her place, rapidly remembering how to wield his sword enough to massacre monsters, monsters, monsters. And humans.

Some people were getting insane over the sector's situation. They tried multiple times to steal, form gangs, a type of power that could snitch from the population what little they had. Barret and the others showed emotions, tried to beat out some reason especially from youngsters. But Cloud didn't. And that simple, cold behavior of his has not left aside from Barret, when the fight was momentarily over.

"The fuck you think you're doing, merc? At least the young: we need to give them hope. Not fuckin' death!"

"Like it matters."

Cloud snarled. For a second Barret looked shocked. But when he was going for a fight, Wedge calmed him and asked as kindly as possible for Cloud to leave. He did. He wasn't interested in stupid senses of regret towards random people. For this fucking place, he was letting Aerith go. He was letting Tifa losing weight, losing strength. He was letting Elmyra shutting herself inside her house more and more until it was clear she was losing hope to see her daughter again.

And what Cloud felt was...not much.

Because he remembered. He remembered Zack.

He wasn't ready yet. Maybe, he would've never be. But remember who Cloud really was, after his second death against Sephiroth, ruined Cloud's soul. Like an incessant flow, he remembered his mother. His friend. The fire. His idols. The smiles. Happiness. The cruelty. The steel sky, the scent of Zack's clothes and open flesh getting deep inside his lungs. You have to live.

For what. To see you go? To watch this world fall into darkness?

Avalanche was working so hard on these nonstop disasters, that the people even forgot to say thank you. They were essential and also taken for granted. When in reality, without them, the sector would've been invaded by assholes and monsters. Gone for good.

Tifa didn't visit Cloud that night. She did some days later, looking a bit better physically, but not mentally. They made sex, and it was slow, it was passionate, desperate. Cloud was changing and Tifa had noticed. And she gave him all of herself to take that man back. But when she whispered him goodnight, leaving Cloud alone, he didn't reply.

Instead, he went for a shower. Scratched his body, the dirt, and sweat from his fights. And then wandered out, leaving his sword next to his bed.

The flowers smelled wonderful. The river felt so fresh and calming against his naked feet. Cloud relaxed and closed his eyes, there, under Aerith's house. It looked like an abandoned place, somehow. But Cloud didn't care, smiling a bit as he let his sleep take over his body. He raised on an endless field full of black, dead plants. The foul smell didn't make Cloud even finch a bit. It was raining, and it felt heavy, dirty. Yet Sephiroth came from the sky like an angel, touching the ground with his usual delicacy.

They were both armed. Cloud took his sword but didn't attack.

"You remembered too early. It was a miscalculation, Cloud. Still, there's something different inside you."

Sephiroth's voice was calm. He wasn't distant. Cloud filled his lungs with damp air and then released it. He prepared himself to fight, and in a knowing smirk, Sephiroth did the same.

It was the longest fight they ever had. Maybe they went on hours, even if time wasn't a thing where they were. Sephiroth was creating worlds for him. Cloud noticed how detailed everything was, in comparison to the previous, more standard locations. Maybe they meant something for that demon. Especially those dead flowers and plants. Was that how he pictured the world after he embraced insanity years ago in Nibelheim? Sephiroth's world so hollow before him, he couldn't even hear the cries of an entire planet? Maybe he wanted to end it all for that, too. The people, the planet, were to live. And Sephiroth would've become a memory, a calamity to forgot, despite what was behind his whole existence.

How was Cloud able to feel those sensations?

Because they were always connected.

It started from the injections, it became even more. Cloud pushed his sword against Sephiroth's, sparks coming out from that violent contact. And he watched those terrible eyes, with his. Sephiroth was smiling.

Until he was not.

Cloud never talked, during that little eternity. He gave his all, he truly did. But he unraveled what bloomed inside him like venom, making his veins pump black blood for a few seconds. Cloud charged an attack, the One-Winged Angel countered it. But he found no resistance.

Cloud simply let his Buster Sword fly away from his hands. It went flying far away, falling unceremoniously on the dirty, rotten ground. Sephiroth, for once, emanated pure surprise from his perfect features. The Masamune had pierced near Cloud's heart, halfway through him. Blood slithered down the blade until it fell in constant drops.

"Mh..."

Cloud moaned in pain. But there was no hate. Or fear. That was why that time, when his body gave up to him, Sephiroth held Cloud as he was going to lull his body to sleep. Cloud's eyes closed for a while. And when Sephiroth tried to release his chest from that cold, horrible blade, the younger man stopped him with both of his hands. His enemy was much bigger than him, Cloud noted. His fingers were small compared to his, despite the gloves and all.

A curtain of silky hair made their vicinity even more intimate. When Cloud was able to vaguely open his eyes, he saw a piercing, serious gaze. Obsessive. Awfully beautiful.

"...w-warmth." Cloud whispered. He was the one comparing sensations, now. "You feel it? Go deeper. Until your hands can feel... the pulsation of my dying heart."

Sephiroth grew quiet. His body warm, his hand holding Cloud's shoulders as he slowly pushed his sword inside, blood gushing out, splattering on the dead dirt under them. Cloud coughed, gritted his teeth, then parted his bloody lips. When Sephiroth was finished, both of them could feel Cloud's heart getting weaker and weaker. Their foreheads touched. And Cloud chuckled weakly, unstable.

"That's...the scent, Sephiroth. The scent I...smelled. The warmth I felt...that quickly left him. As I kept...mine, when I wanted...to be gone, too."

Another chuckle, interrupted by a fit of pain.

"I'm not...the golden angel...of nobody. I can't save...anyone. I can't care...when I remember th-that...my sole existence...is here because of you. Zack is gone. He left...me. You never did."

The rain was too strong. Washing Cloud's sweat away, letting those locks of hair getting attached all over him. It pleased Cloud. Sephiroth was truly warmer than he thought.

"And never will, Cloud. I saw you in many ways, in our realities. A puppet. An enemy. But now I see it all. We can bend our destinies, follow Her Call. Do you see what I see now?"

Destruction. Absorbing, taking the planet's life. And many other forms of life, out there in space. Cloud gave in. And he saw the horrible plan of Jenova running through Sephiroth cursed veins. But there was no plan of killing Cloud, in his mind. Not for real. And that made Cloud smile a bit. Tifa. Barret. Wedge. Aerith. So many more.

They didn't matter to Cloud anymore.

It felt liberating. Honestly liberating.

"Do it." He whispered. And Sephiroth almost touched his lips, before twisting his blade so that it could cut clean Cloud's heart.

It took time for him to return to his body. He was in the same position as when he had left that place, even if his feet were no longer immersed in the water. Cloud heard distant cries. The gentle breeze calming vaguely the hot weather as the night was falling on the city. Sector 7 was in chaos. Abandoned by ShinRa if not for some kind cadets. The monsters were too many, the people too insane. Fighting against Avalanche all together. Cloud felt it. He saw it vaguely. He didn't know how. Yet he didn't seem to care.

"You're finally mine."

Sephiroth. He purred as he appeared to one of Cloud's sides. Or maybe he was always there.

"…you seem surprised," Cloud replied tiredly. He held his chest, the pain in it still in need to calm down.

"I am, Cloud. I waited for so long. Your obstinacy became quite the routine for me."

Cloud laughed a bit. He watched as Sephiroth, the Masamune and his wing gone, slowly went over him. Locking Cloud's sides with his knees, both of them surrounded by flowers that were now slowly dying. Such a beautiful sight, Cloud noticed.

"I have no reason to keep this facade. I was never the man I thought I was. You made me suffer, though, Sephiroth. Taking everything away from me to keep me yours. Of that, you need to take responsibility."

Sephiroth smirked. He slowly took off his gloves, tossing them aside. Cloud noticed they weren't vanishing in dark smoke.

"I am here, now. Thanks to you. Your strength, your presence, is important for this body of mine. I'll take you. Give you what we need. Oh, Cloud. How long you've kept me waiting. "

There was no kindness. In the way Sephiroth tore off Cloud's clothes, destroying his gear, stripping him of everything that could hide his tired body. Days, maybe months of fighting in the slums took some of Cloud's weight away. Yet he looked toned, slender, his genes taking care of most of his wounds and scars. The demon simply stripped himself of everything he was wearing in the upper half of his body. Leaving himself in his boots and lathered pants.

Cloud laughed, insane, his voice so pleasant and melodic, seeing how needy the beast was. He locked his dark lips against his, and Cloud gave access to twirl their tongues in a visceral desire. Sephiroth took his time to touch Cloud's chest, make his back arch as he pinched his nipples. They were rivals, enemies. And now they were the couple that was going to terminate lives for eons. Sharing a messed up, yet incredibly strong bond, that needed to be still vented. Two men with urges. Basic needs behind inhuman powers.

"Aah..." Cloud moans slipped out of him so good, their lips parted so that Sephiroth could fill his mouth with his fingers. Another big hand squeezed Cloud's hard cock, pumping it with heavy care. The demon wasn't a gentle lover, and Cloud liked it. Loved it. It made him forget, or rather, push away, even more. His past feelings, his pain. In his mind, only a Call. And the brutal desire against the man on top of him now.

"...sl-slower...I'm going-...mhn-"

Cloud was kept in place. He almost gagged on those fingers until he felt a wave of absurd fucking pleasure exploding inside him. He felt like crying, screaming, as he creamed himself against his abs, Sephiroth's hand not letting go, milking him, stimulating him to the point of pure pain. At that point, even the distant explosions in sector 7 weren't audible for Cloud. The time around them was going slower, and those fingers left his lips to trail down his body, and massage his hole.

He wasn't a virgin. He had people to fuck, back when he was a cadet. But it passed so much time that Sephiroth care was too brutal. And Cloud loved it.

"Let go, Cloud. Take me."

Cloud murmured a small 'yes'. And in a second, they were kissing again. Cloud's insides grow accustomed to one large finger, then two. The scissoring preparing him for something much larger. Sephiroth chuckled, lustful when he pressed Cloud's sweet spot. Massacring that prostate to the point of making the blonde a complete mess.

"Inside...move! Please. Hu...hurt me while the planet takes all of them."

Sephiroth looked amused. Genuinely aroused by his bride's terrible behavior. He felt his cock twitch and freed it once he was done preparing Cloud. Again, a curtain of silk. Cuddling Cloud heated body, as he opened his legs to give space to the other. Sephiroth aimed himself before slowly pushing in. Squeezing, pushing Cloud's legs back as much as possible to see if there was any sign of humiliation in those beautiful blue eyes. None.

"Yes! Feel me, like...you did when you took my life, before."

"But I will smell no more the steel and the blood from your body, Cloud. From this day, you will not end, as I will never let you do so."

A threat. And Cloud chuckled at it, ecstatic. Then, the tip went past his entrance and Sephiroth length and girth violated Cloud like the most lustful torture. It made Cloud yell again, hugging those broad shoulders, scratching the perfect, pale skin as Sephiroth slowly started his pace inside him. It went from forceful to brutal. It broke some skin but not enough to make Cloud sing his symphony of moans.

"...hit it! Yes, yes..."

So eager. The beast kept mounting then, his mouth searching for Cloud's neck to bite as he wrecked that small body until it was orgasming again. Sephiroth could squeeze Cloud's waist easily, he could make him feel small and weak. And that was what sent Cloud off, throwing his head back, some of his unruly, golden hair attached with sweat against his cheeks. That pleasure erased Cloud's kindness. Humanity. It made him shut his eyes as Sephiroth filled him, roaring as he spurted hot, thick, copious amounts of cum. It was like receiving an animal, waves of liquid that soon poured out of Cloud's hole, inelegant blobs dirtying the once sacred site around them.

Sephiroth pressed his body against Cloud's, possessive, vaguely tired. He slowly started to watch him as he was still trying to recover, moaning, panting. Overwhelmed, flushed, absolutely astonishing. Midgar was slowly going into pieces around them. Chaos, that felt like silence in the men's ears.

"Aah...mhh...Sephi...roth."

Cloud called. Such a sexual, inviting voice. The demon licked his lips, wanting to go at it more. And more. But they had time. And they both heard Her Call. Sephiroth's gaze widened up a bit, in his little smirk when Cloud opened his eyes. Blue, like the sky, like the river behind them. The Mako creating intricate textures in those wonderful irises. But what excited the fallen angel wasn't those details. Cloud's pupils. Thin and vertical, just like his own. The decayed, perfect beauty of that blondie, mixed with sweat and smell of sex, made Cloud look like a new, horrible, perfect entity. Just for Sephiroth, both inside each other's minds. To enjoy themselves until the end of time, if there was one. Cloud's voice sounded divine, desecrated.

"I think it's time to work on our Meteora, my love."

And Sephiroth smiled, caressing Cloud's cheek without the need to say anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Twt @layerdifference


End file.
